


ricochet, you take your aim

by xenten



Category: JO1, Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, im emo guys, keigo syoya im so sorry sweeties, rukiyasu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenten/pseuds/xenten
Summary: Ruki and Kosuke hunt down one of the most wanted serial killers of Japan.Warning: Mentions of murder and torture.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki / Honda Kosuke
Kudos: 7





	ricochet, you take your aim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keigo syoya im so sorry

_“KOSUKE, CAREFUL!”_

The bullet swiftly buzzes by, barely grazing Kosuke’s cheek as he scrambles to stand up, quickly getting on his feet as they continue to run towards the exit, hearts beating faster than their legs can take them as Ruki follows close behind, knocking down as many crates his wrangly limbs can allow him as they ran through the shit ass warehouse.

“ARE YOU OKAY, YASU?”

“I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT, DIPSHIT!” Kosuke yelled in return, deep pants of breath making it difficult to scream, “YOU WERE LITERALLY THE ONE WHO ISN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!”

The rhythm of breath to heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

And the high-pitched ricochet of the bullet.

Kosuke tightens his grip on his HK45 and slows down, time coming to a halt as he turns and tries to shoot at the motherfucker who thought it would be a good fuckin’ idea to open fire.

_Miss._

They’d been at this for weeks, Ruki and he.

Spent weeks tracking down the piece of shit. One of the most wanted serial killers of Japan, the guy was ruthless. 12 murders, all women tortured to beyond no belief. Truly the scum of scum, trash of humanity. The kind of person who'd spend eternity in the ninth circle.

He knew that it was their job. Their job as cops to take out the trash, do the dirty work that gods just can’t seem to do. But it was only supposed to be Kosuke out there fighting for his life. It was only supposed to be Kosuke who took down rapists and serial killers, only Kosuke who arrived at the apartment bruised and battered as Ruki gasped the moment he arrived, quickly abandoning all trace of investigatory work as he scrambled for the bandages.

They were a team. Ruki, the brains and he, the brawn. Precious Ruki who pulled all-nighters on the computer tapping away at the keyboard, eyes scanning through every inch of the deep web, fingers typing at rapid speed trying to break through fire walls and tightly coded security. He was never supposed to be on the field, was never supposed to have blood on his fingers. 

He was only supposed to have coffee stains and tender kisses on his skin. Never this.

“GOD, why the fuck did the chief think it was a good idea to have you join me?! I _TOLD_ him that I could handle this!”

“What, you think I can’t handle this?! We used to do this together, you know!” Ruki cried as he kicked down yet another crate, raising his hand to smear the at the blood and sweat on his face further. Ruki's normally porcelain skin stained with the grime of a world he didn't want to bring him back into.

“I know! But why did he think putting you on the field was a good idea when you nearly died in my arms in that last mission we had together? Huh?! _YOU ALMOST DIED, RUKI!_ ”

At that very moment, a bullet whizzes through the air, metal pushing against skin as it pierces a hole right through of Kosuke’s shoulder blades. He gasps at the intense amount of pain that suddenly flushes through his body, like ice being injected into every nerve and every joint, eyes going blurry as he grasps at the newly inflicted wound and stumbles to the ground.

_“KOSUKE!”_

Ruki comes to a halt, breath hitching as he starts to panic, the lack of air getting to his lungs. He wobbles, and despite the shaking in his legs and the lack of meat on him, he grabs Kosuke by the legs and drags him to behind the crates, blood smearing through the floor as they get to cover from the monster chasing them.

_“Hey hey hey, don’t tell me you forgot that I was here, hm?”_

Merciless bastard.

_”A-ah…shit…R-ruki?”_

_“Be quiet, Kosuke.”_

_”Sleepy.”_

_“Fuck, no, no, no don’t you dare go to sleep please-“_

“I reeeaaally was not expecting you guys to catch me like this! It was going to be a blast, I even booked a bar just so our first meeting can go splendidly!” Sato Keigo grinned, twirling his shiny, metallic Colt as he casually walked through the fallen crates, “but damn, you guys really like giving me a hard time! And to be honest, because of that-"

Sato comes to a halt, grin promptly falling off his face.

“-You’re all lame as shit!”

He raises his gun and points it in the opposite direction, bullets going off one after the other as he scans for the duo. Ruki bites his lip in frustration, helpless in the situation he’s currently in. Fallen lover in arms, and the horrors of past missions and injuries plaguing the back of his mind, anchoring his joints in place. He shakily takes his hand and takes Kosuke's gun from his grasp, his own gun running out of ammo moments before Kosuke’s fall.

_One bullet left._

“Guys, c’mon, this ain’t no fun! Just c’mon out, and we’ll have a niceeee little talk, yeah? What do you say?”

Keigo’s hums gets closer to their spot behind the crates. Ruki weakly rises to crouch, Kosuke’s gun in hand as he peaks from behind the wooden panels of the crates.

_The cadence of a prince on his high horse and the humming of a modern pop song. Obnoxious and dangerously terrifying._

“Ya’ know, me and my pal Syoya used to play this game where we count how many times our play thing cries whenever we pull out a finger, it’s quite amusing really. It’s really too bad it was you guys who also took him-“ 

Keigo stops in the middle of his sentence, smile widening as he spots a flash of gray moving from the wall.

_“Found you.”_


End file.
